Obesity is worldwide health problem that is reaching epidemic proportions. Since 1980 the worldwide prevalence of obesity has more than doubled. As of 2014 the World Health Organization estimates that over 600 million adults are obese, comprising about 13% of the world's adult population. Overweight and obesity are the fifth leading risk for global deaths.
Obesity is a complex disease influenced by genetics, diet, exercise, and a complex biology. Typical treatments are diet and exercise, however such behavior modification is not efficacious in the long run for a significant portion of patients. While bariatric surgery to reduce the size of the stomach (gastric bypass surgery) is an effective treatment for causing weight loss in morbidly obese people, it is invasive, expensive and can have significant side effects. Current therapeutics leave much to be desired. Orlistat, which blocks fat absorption in the gut, is one drug approved by the FDA for the long-term treatment of obesity. However, side effects associated with orlistat administration, including oily spotting, oily fecal discharge, fecal urgency, and fecal incontinence, limit its appeal. Thus, development of improved obesity treatments are urgently needed.